


Hiding

by JadeKitsune



Category: TMNT (2007)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 11:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13456938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeKitsune/pseuds/JadeKitsune





	Hiding

I'm not perfect and tired of trying  
Forced to be fearless of the nightmares I'm hiding

I give him everything even my will  
Forsaking my nature being raised to kill

Is there no one to whom I can confide?  
Tell all these dark secrets and shame that I hide?

Hidden behind broken bones, bruises, and pains.  
Shadowed in scars that cover my veins. 

I fear madness from the seeping silence around.  
Grasping for answers to anchor me to ground.

I just want to be honest and bring us together.  
I know what this is could last us forever.

I don't want just one.

I just want them all.

It's natural to have many.

How can I get to rolling this ball?

"I need his strength."

"I need his smile."

"I need his courage."

"I need his compassion."

Argh we all need to stop this fruitless obsession!

He would never allow, never consent!  
Not after all these years trained and spent.

"He must understand or we will run."  
I've fought too long in shadows to give up the sun.

" We'll have to make him see what this means to us."  
He will yield to our love or loose all our trust.

"We're not perfects bros, so why bother trying? "

We should all be free to love one another...

"No more hiding."


End file.
